


"I'm sorry"

by kokichism



Series: Oumota going through stuff. [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Kaito cares for Kokichi, Kaito is also a waiter, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, One Sided Love, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, One-Sided Relationship, Oumota, Sad Oma Kokichi, i'm not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichism/pseuds/kokichism
Summary: Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma have been dating for two years. But something is bother Shuichi and Kokichi wants to find out what. He confronts him and things go...a bit downhill.Kaito who's watching from the sidelines decides to comfort Kokichi in his own way.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Oumota going through stuff. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614499
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	"I'm sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I'm not good with Summaries alright I'm sorry. TvT
> 
> I started writing this one shot while listening to "Somebody else" and "say something" and I ended up listening to "Queen of Mean" so it kind of has a few words from those songs. 
> 
> Warnings: angst.

Ouma Kokichi was sitting in an almost empty café, waiting for his beloved. He and Shuichi had been dating for 2 years but lately he has been acting odd, and Kokichi had the urge to ask him if something happened. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he can apologize today! 

He picked up his phone staring at the text messages, going through them for a few minutes, knowing he went earlier than they were supposed to meet. He was really nervous because he had a very bad feeling about this. He read yesterday’s messages and bit his thumb nervously still, his stomach felt weirdly numb but also hurt badly, just below his belly button. It felt as if he was going to throw up having a small idea of what the other wanted to talk about.

_Me: Shumai? Is it a good time?_

_My Shumai: Hm? what is it Kokichi? It’s not the best time, but I have a few minutes._

_Me: Wanna go on a date tomorrow? I know this small cute café that I’m sure you will love! It’s quite too! Exactly how you like it!_

_My Shumai: Yes, I think we also need to talk about something._

_Me: Ooo? Are you going to confess your undying love to me??_

_My Shumai: Kokichi, you did that to me 2 years ago…_

_Me: Details, details! Maybe I was lying!_

_My Shumai: Whatever. See you tomorrow._

_Me: Okay, love ya!_

Shuichi hadn’t answered and that gave Kokichi anxiety. He usually answered with a simple ‘I love you too’ or something but this time it was…nothing. He continued chewing on his thumb.

“Oho-? Ouma is that you?” a deep voice was heard as Kokichi looked up seeing the person he wanted to see- the least. 

“Oo? Momo-chan? I’m Ouma but not the one you know! I’m his evil twin!” he grinned feeling a bit better than before seeing Momota Kaito. He loved teasing the boy to death. 

“That’s a lie isn’t it?” the taller male closed his eyes annoyed. 

“Of course it’s a lie! I’m actually the good twin.” the boy smirked as the bell at the front door chimed, signaling the arrival of a new costumer.

“Ouma I’m- Oh! Momota…” Shuichi smiled slightly seeing his best friend. “I didn’t expect you would work here.” he added and walked to the table and sat down.

“Shuichi! Ah yes, it’s my second part time job! The apartment I’m staying at has quite the rent.” lavender warm eyes watched the two. “You two are…meeting up?”

“Ah yes! Shumai wanted to confess his love to me, but since he is a detective and I’m an evil supreme leader we would drink poison together and die! Such a tragic ending to our beautiful love story!” he said in a dramatic tone and leaned back.

“Well, Ouma and I have been dating for two years, so don’t worry Momota, that’s just a lie.” Shuichi nodded reassuringly seeing Kaito’s shocked face that turned into one of confusion and then annoyance. 

“A-Anyway! What can I get you?” the tall male only looked at Shuichi surprised, knowing that if he turned to look at the liar he would get even more annoyed.  
“A hot coffee please.” Shuichi nodded. Kaito nodded and wrote that down before closing his eyes and turning to Kokichi.

“The blood of my enemies, please.” the purple haired gremlin said happily swinging his legs. His anxiousness had gone down, thankfully. He wasn’t sure how he would look like if Kaito wasn’t there. His stomach still felt weird still but his heart felt lighter.

“Ugh…” Kaito left and after a few seconds he – gently – slammed a bottle of panta, making the liar look up at him surprised. Kaito felt heat rush to his cheeks as he grumbled. “I remember at school you always drank that shit. So yeah…” he quickly left the couple alone as Shuichi turned to Kokichi looking a bit awkward. 

_Oh no…_

“Hey, Kokichi…h-how have you been?” the detective asked him. Kokichi gulped down half the panta already. 

“I’m…okay? You?” his voice had another tone. He didn’t have to keep up his mask around Shuichi. They had seen _everything_ about each other. They went through quite a lot together and Kokichi had learned to wear his heart on his sleeve whenever he was with his beloved.

“I’m…well I have been thinking of some things and well…I actually wanted to talk to you about it…” the taller boy murmured and looked aside. Kokichi tilted his head and sighed, closing his eyes preparing himself.

“Hmm…what have you been thinking, Shumai?” he opened his eyes, staring at his beloved. He swallowed unable to continue drinking his panta.

“I-Well…Lately I’ve been hanging out a lot more with…Akamatsu a-and well…I mean, I know it was wrong but…we k-kind of kissed a-and- I’m really sorry-” he was cut off as Kaito placed the coffee in front of him. He could hear everything and somehow it triggered him quite a bit. Shuichi’s eyes moved to him. “Ah thank you Momota…” he saw the other’s look lowering his head and turning to Kokichi who has been quite. 

Purple hair covered his eyes before he looked up and smiled slighty, he knew that Shuichi would see that he really wasn’t the one, but deep down he hoped that…maybe…after helping him take off that mask, and through his depression it would make Shuichi wanting to stay with him.

“Ah, it’s fine!” he said and put on his grin. It deeply hurt him and Shuichi was able to see that but he didn’t know what else to say. The boy felt awful…he hurt Kokichi and he knew that.

“No it’s not-“ he tried to say but was cut off by Kokichi who abruptly stood up, letting out a small chuckle. 

“I said it’s fine.” the short boy said in a more serious tone. “I mean I’m just a liar aren’t I? Maybe I faked the whole loving you shit.” he said and both Kaito and Shuichi could taste the bitterness in his voice and words. “I’m sure Akamatsu will be happy to know you’re single now, right? I mean…you must really love her. I think you should remember that I know when you lie Shum-…Saihara-chan” he corrected himself. “You did a lot more than just a kiss, didn’t you. Buuuut, it’s not like I care!” he grinned playfully. 

“Ouma, I know that you’re lying right now…I know I hurt you and I’m really sorry.” Shuichi said standing up and slammed his hands on the table. He looked at the other with worry mixed with frustration. Kokichi’s smile dropped hearing Shuichi use his last name. “I really am…” he looked away from the small leader.

“…” Kokichi looked at him, seeing how sincere he sounded, his face being blank. Kaito had already moved back close to the counter. He watched this wanting to actually slap Shuichi. No matter who Kokichi was, he was always around Shuichi, protecting him from other people like bullies. He along with Kaede helped Shuichi come out of his shell, and he always knew these two would end up together. “Alright…” Kokichi’s defeated voice was heard as he sat back down. He had a serious face on. “I forgive you, and…?” he trailed off. “If it’s just forgiveness that you’re asking you’ve got it, now if you’ll excuse me, I will go home. I need to unpack the stuff I prepared for when we were gonna move in together.” he said it nonchalantly as if it wasn’t a big deal. Kaito flinched slightly at those words, and Shuichi’s eyes widened remembering that they, indeed, were about to move in together. He tugged at his bangs awkwardly looking away.

“I-I really am sorry Ouma…” the bluenette said quietly and Kaito shook his head slightly scratching the back of his head. He watched the shorter boy shrug.  
“It’s better this way anyway. No one would want a liar as their boyfriend. I’m sure it’s because you got tired of my lies and pranks.” the small boy said with a blank expression. “Not many can keep up with me!” He laughed unnaturally and placed some money down on the table. “Here. I’ll pay for you as well, since I’m a nice leader. But you won’t be able to join DICE anymore…that’s a pity since you’re suuuuper smart!” he put his hands behind his head casually.

“Ouma I really am sorry but I just…don’t love you the way I used to…” the detective sighed and looked aside. Kokichi felt his heart literally break and he had a blank expression for a few seconds, his eyes watering a bit.

“Oh…” his voice wavered slightly before he cleared his throat. “I tooootally understand Saihara. But please don’t call me again, at least until I conquer the world. I’m sure you’ll kneel and beg for forgiveness then!” he raised his voice slightly, angry at Shuichi but also at himself. He knew he shouldn’t have put down his mask for anyone. His family always told him that no one would accept them except one another. 

Kokichi walked out taking a deep breath and walked to a nearby park, his face was stoic as his mind was going in circles as he let out a small sniffle. 

“Ouma? Is that you?” He rolled his eyes immediately stopping his tears and wiped his face before turning to look at the person who said his name. He froze seeing beautiful purple eyes and wavy soft looking blonde hair. 

“Oh, Akamatsu…yes it is I! Kokichi Ouma, the Evil Supreme Leader!” he grinned posing with a grin. “Are you perhaps on your way to meet Saihara-chan?” he asked, dropping his grin as he looked at her. She awkwardly nodded and bowed her head deeply surprising him.

“I’m really sorry for what happened, we really didn’t mean for it to go this far, at first it was just…accidental kissing but then…our feelings bloomed and-“ Kokichi raised his hand towards her stopping her rambling.

“It’s fine…Supreme leaders don’t need love. It’s a shit thing that holds us back.” he said coldly now, his eyes full of bitterness and Kaede flinched. “But I’m sure you and Saihara will be very happy together now. You were meant to be from the start, I was just in the way.” he shook his head as suddenly his face turned sad. He sniffled unable to hold himself back and Kaede stared surprised. “Waaah- you’re so mean Akamatsu!! Stealing a leader’s man is such a low thing to do!!” 

“Ah! O-Ouma I’m-“

“-If you apologize again I swear I’ll punch you.” the crying stopped as Kokichi’s word cut through her words like ice. “I’m the leader of the dark and the bad, I don’t really care about stuff like love.” he looked at his hand with a disinterested face. “Being nice isn’t my thing anyway…” he shrugged. “I mean, I don’t really need a happy ending.” he added quietly, his words almost making Kaede wanting to hug him. She sighed awkwardly looking down and aside. “Don’t worry I’m...sincere saying this…” she perked up at his serious tone seeing his face. It was full of hurt and it made her bite the inside of her cheek. “I’m glad Shuichi will be happy now… I meant it when I said that you were meant to be. I was just an outsider in his life until he accepted my feelings. I…am not entirely sure if he really did like me at first but yeah…I’m sure you will make each other happy, so that makes me happy as well…” he trailed off and looked away, unable to keep his mask together. 

He didn’t have to be his old self for almost 2 years, and it was painful to try and mask his feelings again. It hurt him physically and he didn’t have the energy to actually do it. “Just go Akamatsu…” he added softly and plopped on a nearby bench. For a moment there was silence before he heard her footsteps fading away. He closed his eyes and laid down on the bench staring at nothing, trying to get himself together. 

“…” He blocked all noises around him and stared right ahead. His mind going blank for a bit and he exhaled shakily. ‘He doesn’t love you anymore, no one will.’ his mind told him. ‘You don’t deserve to be loved anyway. Get your act together.’ 

He felt his eyes water again as he let tears freely run down his face, he stood up and walked to an alleyway and he sat down after setting a newspaper down. He bit his lip hard and hugged his knees. ‘You have nothing to lose if you are alone and friendless. Stay that way. You don’t need anyone. Only DICE will be there for you’  
“Shut up…I know.” he grumbled to himself hugging his knees tighter and he continued crying. He didn’t want to go home, there were so many things related to Shuichi that it would break him even more. The purple-haired boy tried to calm himself and just stared ahead of him, with tears still running down his cheeks. His phone started ringing but he ignored it, not wanting to talk to anyone. It kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Until it stopped…and started again. 

He let out a breath and without checking who it was he pressed the answer button.

“What?” his voice sounded shaky but cold. 

“Ouma? It’s Momota…I’m on my break and I was wondering how you were doing. I asked…my sidekick to give me your number since I didn’t have it.” the deep voice of the other was heard from the speaker. Kokichi closed his eyes tightly. He didn’t have the energy to talk, his breathing got irregular at the thought of Shuichi. 

“Why?” he asked quietly.

“What?” the other asked back with a confused tone.

“Why did you call me? Why are you wondering how I am?” 

“Because of what…happened…” 

“Ah , then I’m doing peachy.” the liar said sarcastically but his voice was starting to shake and break in between words.

“Ouma…I can hear you’re not alright. Where are you?”

“In hell…” he responded emptily. Meaning it somehow. “I honestly don’t care if you want to play hero Momota…I’m too busy planning the d-destruction of the world.” his voice broke as he let out a small whimper and cursed himself but now that he let out that sound he wasn’t able to hold the next sob and hiccup escaping his lips. “Stupid Momota!!” he exclaimed and continued. Kaito on the other end of the line felt overwhelmed, never hearing the small leader so broken.

“W-Where are you, Ouma? I’m coming right now. I’ll take a sick leave o-or something. Just tell me where you are…” Kokichi could hear rustling from the other end, assuming that the other male was moving around. 

“A-At the park that’s ten minutes a-away or something from the café. I-I’m okay, you don’t need to come, i-idiot…” he whimpered again, hugging his legs tighter.  
“…I’ll be there…” the other hang up immediately and the small leader just put his phone down and continued crying and hugging his knees. Why did that idiot have to be the one to call?!

His thoughts swirled around his head, filling him with negative thoughts. 

“Ouma?” the gruff voice of the astronaut was heard as Kokichi looked up and waved with an empty smile. 

“Hey Momota!” he said rubbing his eyes. “See I’m good, you r-really didn’t have to-“ he was cut off suddenly as strong arms wrapped around him. He was shocked at first before he squirmed. “M-Momota…?” he trailed off unsurely. He was never THIS close with the other boy, so it was odd.

“You can cry more if you want. I’m here for you…”

“I-I don’t need anyone!” Kokichi exclaimed but wrapped his arms around the other nevertheless. 

“I know that’s a lie. Everyone needs someone.” The tall male said quietly and gently patted Kokichi’s head. “You got worse at lying, Ouma.” he added softly and continued hugging the smaller male. 

“W-Well, I always thought Saihara a-and I wouldn’t need those lies… I don’t have any friends except my family, so… I didn’t need to lie to anyone. I got rusty…” he murmured against Kaito’s chest. He was hiding his face there feeling warm.

“I’m-“

“Don’t. Don’t pity me…stop pitying me, I hate that. Saihara pitied me, Akamatsu pitied me when she saw me earlier-“

“Wait Akamatsu passed by here?” Kaito looked confused as he continued petting the leader’s head.

“Yeah…she was meeting with Saihara.” the small one said and frowned. “I- Deep down I kind of knew that I was the outsider, but I also really really hoped that I wasn’t. It hurts a lot! Why does it hurt so much?” he whimpered and gripped Kaito’s shirt pushing his face more against him.

It broke Kaito’s heart to see his past love interest like that. He is a mess…so heartbroken. He really didn’t deserve this. 

“Ouma look at me…” he gently cupped the leader’s face making him look up. “I promise it will get better.” he said in a soothing tone caressing the other’s cheeks. 

“…No it won’t. I-I didn’t deserve someone like Saihara an-anyway…” he hiccupped unable to help himself, but Kaito internally sighed in relief that he wasn’t sobbing like when he heard him through the phone. 

“Don’t say that- You deserve something better…Saihara is the nicest person but I’m sure that there is someone out there for you…” he said softly.

“How do you know? I mean, the only one who tolerated always was Saihara. No one else cared about me, I’m sure if I died no one-“

“Stop! I did! I cared, and still do!” the tall male exclaimed, his eyes shining determined. “Please, Ouma-no. Kokichi, please don’t say things like that. I always cared about you! Why did you think people avoided you? No one ever believed that supreme leader shit you pulled! Whenever someone tried to hurt you I was there! I was there to stop them!!” he said frustrated. “But no! You never saw my efforts…Only Shuichi…It was only Shuichi…” he furrowed his brows and let out a sigh. Kokichi stared at him surprised, his eyes wide. “I always…always loved you…but you only cared for _him_. It hurt like hell, the way you always looked at him. It made me want to slap some sense into you.” he murmured quietly. “But…I saw how happy you looked and didn’t want to destroy that…” he sighed. 

“M-Momota this is not- I can’t-“ 

“Ugh, I know! Okay? I’m not- I’m not really asking you to return my feelings, that would be selfish. But let me be here for you, alright?” his eyes softened. “Please?”  
Kokichi stared at him unsurely. His mind felt fuzzy by the sudden out-of-the-blue confession, but he wasn’t sure. His feelings were still strong for Shuichi…He bit his lip hard. “I…don’t know. I…” he lowered his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice it back then. I’m sorry I hurt you so much, I just- My focus was elsewhere.” The small boy confessed looking down. “I never saw you that way back then.”

“Then what about now?” the sudden change of tone made the purple haired boy perk up. Warm lavender eyes stared into his own. “Do I have a chance?” he asked in a soft tone. He didn’t want to pressure the other, especially after what happened. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked, today isn’t a good day I understand. You can answer me whenever you feel comfortable…” he continued and pulled Kokichi against him. He waited all these years, now that Kokichi was in his arms, he didn’t intend to let him go. Ever again.

“Alright…let’s get you home, and I can spend the night there. We can watch movies, and order pizza- or anything that you like. Sounds good?” Kaito smiled slightly and gently picked Kokichi up wrapping him up with his coat. (-Ptsd fml.) 

Kokichi just nodded and hid his face again. He didn’t know if he would accept Kaito’s feelings but right now he didn’t want to be alone. Not again…and maybe, just maybe he would consider the other’s proposal.

But for now, his company comforted him and made him curl up against him closing his eyes. Maybe trust really wasn’t just as bad as he thought a few minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew...Alrighty, that was a tough one because I just love both pairings and it was hard for me to not let any of those two have a happy ending or closure, to each own respectively. I'm not sure if I'll add another part where it's like...mainly Kaito x Kokichi after all of this, but I might! 
> 
> I'm also sorry if it seems quite rushed at the end but if I didn't end it there I think i would have written a lot more. So not one-shot-ish. Excuse my mistakes as well, it's like 3am where I live and I'm a bit too tired to proof-read it!
> 
> I hope you liked this one-shot though!! Thank you for the kudos and the comment, or even just reading it, I hope you have a great day! Stay healthy and happy everyone! (-w-)/


End file.
